motionpicturefandomcom-20200215-history
Home Alone
Home Alone is a 1990 American comedy film directed by Chris Columbus. It was produced by Hughes Entertainment and released by 20th Century Fox on November 16, 1990. It spawned four sequels: two theatrical, ''Home Alone 2: Lost in New York'' (1992) and ''Home Alone 3'' (1997), and two made for television, ''Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House'' (2002) and ''Home Alone: The Holiday Heist'' (2015). A reboot is in development for Disney+. Plot The McCallister family gathers at Peter and Kate's house in Chicago the night before leaving to spend Christmas in Paris. Peter and Kate's youngest son, Kevin, is being scorned by his siblings and cousin, particularly his older brother Buzz. After Buzz intentionally consumes an entire cheese pizza that he was meant to share with Kevin and ends up throwing it up all over, Kevin retaliates and winds up ruining the entire dinner, resulting in Kate sending him up to the attic as punishment. Kevin berates her and the entire family for their mistreatment of him and outright tells her that he wishes they would disappear. That night, a power outage caused by heavy winds causes the clocks to reset overnight. The McCallisters, having accidentally overslept as a result, head over in a rush to the airport and Kevin is accidentally left behind. Kevin wakes up to find the house empty and relishes in his newfound freedom. However, his joy comes to an end when he comes across the next-door neighbor, Old Man Marley, who is rumored to be a serial killer that murdered his family. In addition, a pair of burglars named Harry and Marv, also known as the "Wet Bandits", have targeted the McCallister house as their next robbery target. Their plan is put on hold after Kevin tricks them into thinking that the entire family is home. Kate discovers Kevin's absence mid-flight to Paris, but all flights are booked for the next two days. Peter and the rest of the family stay in his brother's apartment in the city while Kate manages to get a flight back to the United States, but only gets as far as Scranton, Pennsylvania. She attempts to book a flight to Chicago but again, everything is booked. Kate is overheard by Gus Polinski - the lead member of a traveling polka band - who offers to let her travel with them to Chicago on their way to Milwaukee in a moving van, which she graciously accepts. Meanwhile, Harry and Marv eventually discover that Kevin is really home alone and plan to break into his house on Christmas Eve, which Kevin overhears. Kevin stars to miss his family and asks the local mall Santa if he could bring his family back for Christmas. He goes to church and watches a choir perform and meets Old Man Marley, who dispels the rumors against him. He points out his granddaughter in the choir, whom he never gets to meet as a result of his estranged relationship with his son; Kevin suggests that he reconcile with his son. Kevin returns home and rigs the house with various booby traps to take on the bandits. Harry and Marv break in, spring the traps and suffer various injuries. Kevin calls the police and flees the house when they pursue him, and he leads them into a neighboring home which they previously broke into. He is suddenly caught and subdued by them, but Marley sneaks in and knocks them both unconscious with a shovel before they can harm Kevin. Harry and Marv are arrested by the police, who have identified all the houses they broke into due the latter's habit of flooding them. On Christmas Day, Kevin is disappointed that his family is still gone, and discovers that Santa did not make it due to the untouched state of his cookies and milk. He then hears Kate enter the house and call for him; they reconcile and are soon joined by the rest of the McCallisters, who waited in Paris until they could get a flight to Chicago. Kevin keeps silent about his encounter with Harry and Marv, although Peter finds Harry's knocked-out gold tooth. Kevin then observes Marley reuniting with his son and his family. Marley notices Kevin, and the pair wave to each other. Suddenly Buzz calls out, "Kevin, what did you do to my room?" at which point Kevin runs off. Cast * Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister * Joe Pesci as Harry * Daniel Stern as Marv * John Heard as Peter McCallister * Roberts Blossom as Old Man Marley * Catherine O'Hara as Kate McCallister * Angela Goethals as Linnie McCallister * Devin Ratray as Buzz McCallister * Gerry Bamman as Uncle Frank McCallister * Hillary Wolf as Megan McCallister * Larry Hankin as Officer Balzak * John Candy as Gus Polinski * Michael C. Maronna as Jeff McCallister * Kristin Minter as Heather McCallister * Daiana Campeanu as Sondra McCallister * Jedidiah Cohen as Rod McCallister * Kieran Culkin as Fuller McCallister * Senta Moses as Tracy McCallister * Anna Slotky as Brooke McCallister * Terrie Snell as Aunt Leslie McCallister Category:Films Category:Comedy films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:1990s films Category:Children and family films Category:Christmas films Category:PG-rated films Category:1990 films